The invention relates to a milling cutter comprising a shaft and a cutter plate, the cutter plate provided with a central bore and with a plurality of peripherally spaced teeth concentrically arranged with respect to the bore, a screw or a screw bolt extending through said central bore for detachably fastening the cutter plate at the front face of the shaft; the shaft provided with a recess at the front side thereof.
A milling cutter of this kind is known (DE-U-7012169). A pair of recesses in form of drill holes are provided oppositely with respect to a central thread bolt protruding from the shaft. The cutter plate is provided with a pair of axial pins engaging into the drill holes when the cutter plate is mounted.